


Gabriel’s One and Only

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Gabriel x reader
Kudos: 31





	Gabriel’s One and Only

Ten years.

_Ten_.

It still amazed you. Ten years ago to the day, you said ‘_I do_’ to your best friend, your lover, and the father of your two kids. And you’d been together three years before that. He knew everything about you, inside and out. Even when you looked like hell after the birth of each of yours kids, even though your body was nowhere near what it used to be, he still thought you were the most beautiful creature on the planet.

He’d never kept anything from you, either. No matter how painful it was. There was nothing he wanted to remain a secret. From who he really was, to who God was, to the fighting between his brothers, his time as Loki, and more. The two of you shared a connection that you just couldn’t explain.

Your mother had the kids for the week, as it was summer vacation, and you worked hard. Your day started before the sun, and it didn’t end until the children were deep in dreamland. Gabriel helped around the house, but some days, you told him not to touch anything. You wanted to feel like you were doing more at home, despite him insisting that you did a lot.

Thankfully, your mother knew about Gabriel, as well, but less than you. Having children with him, that forced your hand. Chuck had even come along for that talk.

That gave you the rare chance to sleep in. Snuggling against your husband’s side, you smiled softly. “Morning, sweet cheeks.” He chuckled lightly, enjoying your slight bedhead and sleepy smile.

“Morning.” You mumbled, letting out a yawn. “What time is it?” Having the chance to sleep in, you didn’t want to open your eyes just yet.

He glanced at his alarm clock. “Just after 9. When’s the last time that happened?” Gabriel asked, tapping his chin and making a face as if thinking.

You thought for a moment. “Before we became parents?” You chuckled, rolling to your back and stretching. “Before I had any grey hairs.”

“Hey. I happen to like those few grey hairs.” Gabriel teased, his eyes roaming down your barely covered chest to where the blanket rested on your hips. “There are other things I like, as well…” Hearing him like that made you bite your lip. Leaning over, he kissed over your jaw, mumbling different parts of your body he loved.

As his mouth moved towards yours, his hand roamed your chest, teasing your breasts. Now and then, he would pinch your nipple lightly, enjoying the tiny moan it would illicit. He knew every sensitive place on your body, having memorized every tiny detail over the years. 

Tangling your fingers in his hair, you kissed him roughly, your other arm around his shoulders. Gabriel moved one of his legs so that you couldn’t close yours. Smiling into the kiss, the tips of his fingers brushed against yours folds, causing your hips to move up ever so slightly. When he rocked his own hips against you, you could feel his arousal.

Gabriel pulled away from your lips, his eyes watching your face as his middle finger circled your clit slowly. “Please, Gabe…” You breathed, letting out a small whimper. He knew exactly to get to you, turning you into a whimpering mess. And it never took him long.

“So beautiful.” He breathed as he curled his middle finger in your entrance. Your eyes closed at the feeling, his voice only adding to that. His movements were slowly, and teasing before he added his ring finger as well. Gabriel’s lips moved over your jaw again, back towards your earlobe. As he curled his fingers, he moved quicker, and pushed in harder, the heel of his hand hitting your clit just right. “I can’t wait to be deep in your pussy, feeling your legs hold me close, your nails digging into my skin, the way you push your chest into my face….just begging to be worshipped.” His lips brushed your ear as he spoke, never afraid to let go when it came to sex with you. “The way you beg me to bend you over, slamming you from behind.”

He knew you were close with the way you moved, and the way you panted his name. “Fuck me, Gabe, please.” You tried to move your hips with his hand, eager to feel him fucking you.

His breath hit your neck. “Not yet, you know the rules.” His voice was low, the reminder under the words themselves. You didn’t get to fuck him until you’d already cum for him. “You want my cock, scream for me.”

Just as he started to lightly suck on your neck, your grip on him tightened. “F-fuck!” You gasped before arching your back slightly, crying out his name. Your legs fought against his to close as the orgasm washed over you. It felt good, but you weren’t satisfied just yet.

“Fuck, that’s a beautiful sound.” He groaned. “How do you want me fucking you this morning?” His fingers were still moving, but very slowly, not wanting to stop feeling you.

“Get on your back. Now.” You breathed, licking your lips.

Gabriel smirked. “Yes, ma’am.” He agreed, kissing you roughly once more before laying on his back. He hardly slept with clothes anymore, having the ability to snap them on should one of the kids come in.

Sitting up, you pulled off your thin nightgown, tossing it to the side. Seeing him waiting for you like that made you ache for him. Straddling his calves, you leaned forward, licking up his shaft as your eyes met his.

He let out a low groan when you gave the head of his cock a quick suck. You moved up his body as his hand wrapped around his shaft, gently stroking it, waiting for it to be buried inside you. He lined himself up for you to sink down, which you did agonizingly slow- but you enjoyed watching his face.

As soon as he was completely buried inside you, you put your hands on both sides of his head and wasted no time in riding him hard and fast. “Oh, Gabe.” You breathed, loving how perfectly he fit you.

His hands moved up your thighs to your ass, gripping your ass cheeks tight. Your eyes were locked on his as he spread your ass cheeks and you felt his grace tease your puckered hole. Biting your lip, you wished you could push yourself back against it. “Something you want, sweetcheeks?” He asked with a moan.

You rolled your hips, your clit brushing against the curls that circled the base of his cock. His grace would enter you the tiniest bit, and then be gone. Every time he did it, you felt like you’d go crazy. “Gabe, babe….” You pleaded.

“_Say _it.” He growled lightly.

Licking your lips, you nodded. “_Please_, fuck my ass, Gabe.” You whimpered. Finally, all at once, you felt his grace fill you. There was no pain, only sheer pleasure. “FUCK!” You cried out, clenching around him.

Gabriel lifted you, planting his feet on the bed in order to thrust up into you. “One more, sweetcheeks.” His breathing was heavy, and you saw the determination in his eyes. Neither him nor his grace slowed, both thrusting into you.

You gripped the cheeks, quickly reaching your third orgasm of the morning. Crashing your lips on his, you clenched around him. He snapped his hips up, releasing himself deep inside you. You broke the kiss, panting and whimpering, loving how he felt. Your chest was heaving as you smiled down at him. “Happy anniversary.” You chuckled. “You aren’t leaving this bed today.”

He wiggled his eyebrows with a grin. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He pulled you down, kissing you as he rolled the two of you to your sides.


End file.
